Stolen Jules
by DaffyDuckNinja
Summary: Juliet Van Zonder. Childhood best friend friend of Kai Flamey. Of course, she can't lead a normal life. Finding out your best friend is a ninja is one thing, getting kidnapped by skeletons is another. This leads to one crazy adventure after another.
1. Meet Juliet Van Zonder

**Juliet POV**

_Strangers think I'm quiet._

_My friend think I'm outgoing._

_My best friends know I'm completely insane._

This applies especially at this particular moment. I'm flipping my head around in every direction while I listen to Thrift Shop covered by Lindsey Stirling and Tyler Ward. My black hair is whipping around, and it probably would've hit a bunch of people in the face if I weren't sitting alone.

At the moment, I'm sitting in a tree, by my childhood best friend's old blacksmith shop. He went off somewhere or other, no one really knows where. 'Specially not me. I mean, when you move away you don't tell your best friend where you're going, right? I hope you detected my sarcasm.

As I swing my head to the music, I notice the sky's growing very, very dark. I pause my music, pulling my ear buds out of my ears. What was going on? It wasn't a storm, but the sky was covered in dark clouds.

"ATTACK!"

My head whips towards where I heard the voice, and I see something unbelievable. "Skeletons?!"

They're getting closer. But why are they here? It didn't matter and I didn't want to find out! I stay completely still, holding my breath. They don't seem to notice me. I feel like a ninja; stealthy as I spy on the enemy. I shift my weight slightly, but I lose my footing and drop my iPod.

As it clatters to the ground below, it's probably broken. But that's the least of my problems. It just revealed my hiding place to an army of skeletons.

**Kai POV**

When my sister told us the skeletons were back, we weren't that concerned at first. They were an easy opponent. But when I heard they were at our old blacksmith shop, I was intrigued. What could they possibly want?

Upon arrival, it looked just like the day they took my sister. The dark clouds, the mass of skeletons, the screams of the people. But why were they ganging up on that tree? I facepalmed; this just goes to show how truly dumb they are. But on closer inspection, I could make out a petite female figure high in the leafy branches. I needed to save her!

I spinjitzued (not a real word, but I don't care) my way up to them, knocking at least five off their feet. I smirked at them, but of course they couldn't see it, with my mask on. They started to scatter.

I climbed up the tree and looked at the girl. She had black hair in a ponytail that went to her mid back. Her forest green eyes stared at me curiously, but still slightly scared. I looked at her wookie hoodie and realized that I knew her. "Juliet?"

She gasped, obviously recognizing my voice. "Kai!" She tackled me in a hug. Bad idea. We're in a tree! As we tumbled towards the ground, I grabbed a branch and swung us safely to the ground. At first she had a look of pure shock, then she did a double take, and asked, "Since when are you a ninja?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. This was gonna be a long story.

Unfortunately, I forgot there were still skeletons around. "TAKE THE GIRL!" Samukai cried. Wait, Samukai? I thought he was, like, vapourized from the golden weapons!

Suddenly, Juliet was yanked from her place beside me. I could hear her screaming my name as the skeletons sped away. I was in shock, staring at the empty space where she had been seconds before. My childhood best friend was taken right before my eyes.

**Jay POV**

I watched as a girl was taken by the skeletons, screaming Kai's name. I spun over to Kai. "Who was that? Your girlfriend?" I nudged the ninja of fire. He just shot me a death glare.

"No, my best friend. And this is such déjà vu!" Kai cried. I remembered that Nya was taken in the same way. Wow, tough luck.

"Dude, we'll get her back," I told him, slapping him on the back. He didn't look convinced. Then again, neither was I.

* * *

**What's up doc? It's DaffyDuckNinja! This is my first Ninjago fanfiction, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is fantastic though. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago. Or I would be a rich duck. But Juliet Van Zonder is fully mine; as in my OC. **

**Love you guys! ~Daffodil (call me Daffy)**


	2. Deal

**Juliet POV**

I am bound to a chair with the leader skeleton, Samukai I think, inches away from my face. We are currently having a glaring contest. I've been glaring longer, just FYI. I had no idea what he wanted with me. It's not like I was Superman or anything.

Finally, he gave up the glaring contest (he'd never beat me anyways) and began circling around me. Examining me. Peeving me off. I let out a muffled growl; yes, I'm gagged too. He smirked at me evilly.

"Girl," he hissed, "you're good."

I smiled, remembering my previous feat of amazingness.

***CUE LA FLASHBACK***

_As I struggled in the grasp of the bony claw, a devious plan came to mind. I felt my lips contort into a smirk._

_I delivered a swift kick to the skeleton beside me, causing his head to do a 360. Gross! Shaking off the grossness, I tried to pry myself from the bony claw. My knuckles were white from the strain, but I eventually slipped out of the grip of the claw._

_Turning another skeleton warrior, I punched him in the skull, knocking it clean off. Double gross! Continuing to disarm, disleg, and decapitate the skeleton army, I made my way to the driver, hoping to turn this thing around. I heard the leader guy yelling nearby and I froze. If he caught me, I was dead._

_I slipped into a nook and held my breath. I could just barely see him passing by, his four arms waving around angrily. As he passed, I released my breath and crawled out into the open. Then I felt a strong jab to the back of my neck and everything went black._

***PRESENT TIME***

"You're almost _ninja_ potential."

I snapped out of my thoughts. Ninja potential? Oh that's right, Kai was wearing a ninja something or other (I don't know the proper term) wasn't he? I tried to speak, but it came out as a muted grumble. Right, I was gagged.

"Under any other circumstances, I would kill you." I gasped, still muffled of course. He continued with a sneer. "Of course, I will make an exception for you, my dear." He cupped my chin in his bony hand. "Heed my orders, and you shall live. Do we have a deal?"

I hesitated. I would probably be stabbing the backs of all my friends and family. But my life was on the line here. I squeezed my eyes shut and painfully nodded.

* * *

**Ah, now here's some more conflict! ~Daffy**


	3. Jule Thief

**Kai POV**

"Kai, no mortal can cross over into the underworld!" Nya argued. "You guys have another mission so just drop it!" I slumped back in my chair, knowing she was right. "Now, there's currently a robbery at the Ninjago Jewelry Store. Go to it, before the thief gets away!"

I sighed, following always a step behind the others. My best friend, who I haven't seen in at least a year, was just taken by skeletons! This was terrible!

"Kai!" I snapped from my trance. Cole was glaring at me and sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, you just stay out here. Move out guys!"

I stood outside the store like an idiot. Oh well.

After a few minutes, a black-clad figure darted from the store, clutching a sack of jewels. "Hey!" I cried, pursuing the figure. They slipped into an alleyway. It was a dead end. As they turned to face me, I could see they had a petite, female build. So it was a girl. She had a makeshift ninja mask covering her head. "End of the line," I announced. "Might as well surrender now."

"Never," she hissed. I recognized that voice . . .

"Jules?" I asked hopefully, yet scared at the same time.

She sighed and pulled off her mask, letting her black ponytail tumble free. "Yep, it's me."

I pulled her into a hug, yet I was horrified that she'd ever rob a bank. "Why'd you do it, Jules?"

She just muttered something incoherent and pushed me away. Then she swung her leg around, hooking the back of my ankles. I fell over and she darted away, scaling the wall. "Sayonara sucker!" And she was gone.

**Juliet POV**

I feel SO bad about ditching Kai and knocking him over and acting like I didn't care, because I DO! I threw the sack of precious stones at Samukai's head. He caught it. "I did what you wanted, now I'm done!"

"Not yet, my pretty," he hissed, grabbing my wrist. "You're not done until I say so!"

"I could've left whenever I wanted!" I replied, confidently.

"Not quite." He lifted my wrist. It had a small device on it. Did he just put that there? "This will inject devourer venom into your blood if you dare disobey."

My eyes widened. "You're bluffing!" I cried. "You are such a liar!"

He chuckled. "I might be. I _am_ evil, after all. But what if I'm not? You don't want to take the chance, do you?"

I shook my head. I was almost positive he was bluffing, but I didn't want to find out.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. But here's the new chapter anyways. Hope you like it. ~Daffy**


	4. Interview

**This is just an interview of Jules I made for NO reason. So I'm interviewing her and she's replying and stuff.**

* * *

**Name?**

Juliet Van Zonder

**Age?**

Sixteen

**Physical Description?**

I've got black hair, always in a ponytail, with green eyes.

**Likes?**

I like windy days, storms, and sunshine. I like reading, writing, drawing, climbing trees, fighting villains, and chillin' with mah buds!

**Dislikes?**

Villains, loud noises, snakes, physical and mental pain, and when I remember that I and my friends are idiots.

**Family?**

Damian Van Zonder (father), Anna Van Zonder (mother), Sadie Van Zonder (sister)

**Friends?**

Kai (maybe more than friends . . . 3), Lloyd (he's mah bestie!), Nya (mah guuuuuurl!), Jay (mah go-to guy for cheering up), Cole (my good friend), Zane (also good friend),

**Favourites!**

**Colour?**

Pink! Hey, don't judge!

**Animal?**

Manatees. For NO reason ;)

**Video Game?**

Fist 2 Face! Still trying to beat Kai's high score . . .


End file.
